True Love Conquers All
by RoseDawson17
Summary: After the sinking of the Titanic Rose is offered help by a man named Jason; Later a mysterious benefactor offers help to a struggling artist...who's the benefactor? who does Rose decide to marry? And who is the mysterious artist, could it be Jack?
1. Prequel

True Love Conquers All  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rose or Jack Dawson I'm merely borrowing them for the story, the other characters are my own.  
  
This is my version of what happens at the end, maybe Jack dies maybe he doesn't if you want to find out you'll just have to read it!!  
  
The prequel is not mine and does not belong to me it's simply a summary of James Cameron's movie 'Titanic'.  
  
This is what happened before my story picks up:  
  
Rose De Witt Bukator and Jack Dawson are both journeying onboard the Titanic - thought to be unsinkable - he's a penniless artist who won his ticket in a poker game moments before the ship set sail, she's a wealthy socialite accompanying her mother and her fiancé (Caledon Hockley - again not mine!!) aboard the ship.  
  
She is being forced to marry Cal due her family's financial state, one night everything just gets too much for her and she tries to commit suicide by jumping of the ship.Jack saves her life, he gets invited to accompany her and her ungrateful fiancé to dinner the next evening.  
  
The following day Rose spent in Jack's company walking on deck and talking, someone offered to loan him a tuxedo for that evening's events.  
  
When evening came Jack went for dinner, when dinner was done Rose snuck off with Jack and went 'Irish dancing' down in steerage.  
  
The next morning her fiancé became abusive about the previous night's events. She told Jack that it was over and she didn't want to see him again.  
  
He sneaked onto the first class deck and cornered her in the 'church'. She told him to leave her alone.  
  
Later that day she went down to him, he showed her how to 'fly'. They kissed.  
  
Later they returned to her cabin, she asked him to draw her, with nothing on but the 'heart of the ocean'. Afterwards she placed the sketch and the necklace along with a note in Cal's safe.  
  
They were nearly caught by Cal's spy and had to run through corridors and the steam room till they finally ended up in the cargo hold.  
  
They shared a passionate kiss and some more.;-).then later the ship struck the iceberg.  
  
To make a long story short.Jack was handcuffed to a pipe for a theft which he didn't commit, Rose came to his rescue.they jumped off the ship just as it went under.Jack made Rose get on top of a door.he supposedly 'died' as she is saved by a lifeboat.  
  
Then onboard the Carpathia when asked her name she replies: "Dawson, Rose Dawson".  
  
Now for my story. 


	2. First day back on solid ground

First day back on Solid Ground  
  
Rose blinked sharply in the morning sun as she awoke from a deep slumber, at first she did not know where she was and felt lost until the previous nights events came rushing back.  
  
Rose started sobbing as she remembered what had happened to Jack, her Jack. "I never even got to tell him that I loved him", she said, more to herself than anyone else. All around her the other survivors were milling about looking for loved ones and just aimlessly walking, trying to forget the horrific scenes of the Titanic's last few minutes.  
  
Unlike the others she was not going to look for any loved ones for she had only had Jack, and she knew that he had not made it.  
  
"Land Ahoy!"  
  
She heard someone shout, although to her at the very moment that did not bring any consolation. Nor did it remove the dull, aching pain in her heart. "Is this what the rest of my life will feel like?" She wondered, she did not know whether she would be able to handle having to live with the pain, the immense feeling of loss and being all alone in the world every day for the rest of her live. For one fleeting moment she fervently wished that Jack had not stopped her, was it only two nights ago? It did not seem possible.  
  
As the Carpathia neared New York City, Rose noticed the Statue of Liberty and a fresh burst of tears escaped, she was supposed to be seeing that with Jack, she thought, not all alone.  
  
The ship finally docked and everyone began to disembark running to meet family members and loved ones on the pier who was waiting, hoping against all odds that their loved ones and family had survived the terrible tragedy. The joy of those whose loved ones had made it was overshadowed by the immense grief of those who had lost someone they loved.  
  
At last it was Rose's turn to leave the Carpathia.  
  
She disembarked slowly, her mind numb with exhaustion and grief. She felt as though she were sleepwalking as if none of this was really happening.  
  
As Rose finally stood on solid ground again, in the recesses of her mind she vaguely realized that she had no where to go and no one to turn to for help. In essence she was alone, her emotions and problems suddenly overwhelmed her and she burst out sobbing on the sidewalk.  
  
All of a sudden she heard someone say "Please don't cry Miss".  
  
To be continued. 


	3. A stranger's kindness

*~Thank you very much to Lia Fuentes, Lillith2 and LestatzLuvr for your reviews!! ( I promise to try and update at least every two days.~*  
  
A stranger's kindness  
  
She turned to see who was speaking and found a man looking at her inquisitively. She vaguely registered that he was good-looking, tall with brown hair and sparkling green eyes that at the very moment contained none of their usual mischief but was filled with sympathy.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone? Because it will be dark soon and the street's of New York are not a safe place at night", he told Rose.  
  
"No, I'm not waiting for anyone, there's no one to wait for" Rose replied close to tears yet again. "But thank you for asking, I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, I can't in good conscience leave you out here in the street", "Come, I'm sure my father would willingly extend his hospitality and offer you a place to stay for the night " the stranger continued.  
  
"I'm sorry but who are you?" Rose enquired.  
  
"I apologize for not having introduced myself sooner, under the circumstances it appears to have slipped my mind. I am Jason Cavanaugh, my father and I had come to fetch my niece, she was onboard the Carpathia." He replied, half embarrassed at forgetting to introduce himself to her. "And you are?"  
  
"Rose Dawson", after a short pause she continued "I will accept your kind offer, but only if you are sure that it will not cause you any trouble", Rose said halfheartedly.  
  
"Honestly, it won't be any trouble, the guest rooms are all empty at the moment as we were not expecting to be here today, I know my mother will be upset if I didn't ensure that you were taken care of" Jason said, thinking what his mother would do to him if he were to forget his upbringing and not offer assistance to someone in distress - especially if that someone was as lovely as Rose, he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to my home, Cynthia, that's our housekeeper, will show you to your room", "Do not worry about coming down for dinner, I'll see that it is sent up to you for you must be exhausted after your ordeal, so rest and I shall see you in the morning". Jason told her a short while later when they arrived at his father's house.  
  
Once Rose was settled in the guest room and she had adequately thanked her host for his hospitality, she lay down exhausted and soon drifted off into a fitful slumber.  
  
To be continued 


	4. A proposition

A new beginning  
  
"Don't let go Rose, promise me" Jack implored, "I promise Jack, I'll never let go" she said. A smile lit up Jack's face as he bent down and kissed her. "I love you Rose, you know that don't you?" "No! Jack, come back, come back!" Rose screamed as Jack started to disappear, his features vanishing into the mist that surrounded them."No!" she cried out.  
  
"No!" Rose screamed and bolted upright in bed. It was all just a dream, Jack was gone and no matter how much she wished he wasn't ever going to come back. The realization hit her all over again, it felt as though someone had ripped out a part of her. A part that was vital to living.  
  
She lay staring unseeing out of the window as dawn broke, a single solitary tear escaping down her cheek.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, she tried to still her shuddering sobs and asked in the most normal voice she could muster "who is it?"  
  
"Cynthia, Miss" "Master Jason just wanted me to ask whether you would like to join him and his father for breakfast." The housekeeper informed her through the oak-paneled door.  
  
Rose could not fathom the idea of eating ever again, especially not right now with her dream still so vividly imprinted in her memory. However, she thought it would be bad manners not to join her gracious host "I'll be down in a little while" she thus replied despite of her own feelings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning Miss Dawson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Jason's father told Rose as she ascended the staircase and joined the two Cavanaugh men for breakfast. She was afraid that her host might not be too happy about the fact that she slept under his roof last night without his prior approval, instead all she saw when she looked at him was a genuine concern for her well-being. Despite the way she was feeling she could not help but like the old man.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me sanctuary in your house last night" "I hope I have not been too much trouble, I'm afraid I do not have any money at the moment but---  
  
"Nonsense my dear, no need to repay me for there is nothing to repay" the old man told her smilingly, "my home is your home for as long as you need it".  
  
Rose smiled gratefully at the old man and started eating the English breakfast that had been placed in front of her by Cynthia. When she started she did not think she would be able swallow past the lump in her throat but to her astonishment once she started eating she found that she was starving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day Rose sat outside on the porch watching the impending sunset when Jason came to sit beside her. At first she was so caught up in her thoughts and troubles that she did not hear him speak it was only when he called her name a few times that she looked up "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she enquired, her mind already starting to stray again.  
  
"Well I know that you do not have any money nor place to go" Jason began, not entirely sure how to phrase it "I, uh" he cleared his throat and continued "I have a proposition for you" he began, she shook her head, "No, I" she began but he shushed her, "hear me out first please, I know it will not be anything like what you must be used to, but."he began.  
  
To be continued, probably tomorrow. 


	5. A new beginning

New Beginnings  
  
"--- my father has been looking for someone to help out with my little sister's care. Before you reply I must tell you that it would mean moving to our house in California, for that is were our family lives for most of the year." "So what do you say?" Jason finished breathlessly having rushed through it to keep her from interrupting.  
  
"I don't know much about taking care of children" Rose answered hesitantly, "But I suppose I could give it a try--- I will accept your offer, thank you for your kindness".  
  
"Good, then it's settled, we'll leave in the morning. My niece will see to it that you have everything you require. Please excuse me, I have some business to take care of before we leave."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in New York ---  
  
It was cold, so dreadfully cold. That was all the young man sitting on the park bench could remember about the past few days, all his thoughts seemed to blur together until they became indistinguishable from one another. All he wanted was to forget, but his mind would not let him. Instead it kept wandering back, back to that dreadful night. He knew he had to find a place to stay, something to eat. His thoughts were interrupted by a squirrel, which jumped up on the bench staring at him inquisitively. The sight of the tiny little squirrel seemed to awaken something in him, he did not quite know what yet.  
  
As if drawn by some strange force he took out a sketchpad - which he had bought with a dollar he had, he did not know why he had spent it on something as foolish as that. Yet just like now he felt drawn to it - and he began to draw. He started just drawing the squirrel but once he started it was as though he found some solace in absorbing himself in drawing and he continued drawing the people around him, the scenery, anything and everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the Cavanaugh residence was filled with commotion as they prepared for their trip back home to California. It was filled with the shouting of the servants and the rustling of clothes being folded and packed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rose glanced out the window of the car as they approached the driveway of the house in California, the scene that greeted her eyes amazed her.  
  
The evening light had settled on Cedar Oaks - the Cavanaugh estate on Beach Road - so named for the well-placed, majestic oak trees that shaded the plush lawn, the house seemed to contain some sort of magic with the setting sun glinting in the windows. It seemed to Rose as though it was welcoming her.  
  
The big double doors swung open and a little girl, about 5 years old, came racing down the steps. "Papa, Papa, you're back!" she shouted her little face lighting up with a broad smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. A struggling artist

A struggling artist  
  
Devlin Gallery, New York - 6 months later  
  
Cole Devlin was interested, very interested. He knew a good thing when he saw it and he saw it in the young man standing in front of him. Given an opportunity, who knows, he could be the next Picasso or Rembrandt and it would have been Cole who discovered him. An artist like this could do a lot for Cole's business, yes, he was definitely interested.  
  
"So, what do you think?" the young man asked, his voice filled with hope and something else, something Cole could not quite put his finger on.  
  
"Well, let's just say that I'll give you a chance to exhibit some drawings." "How does that sound?" Cole asked, trying his best to keep his voice neutral.  
  
"Um, great I suppose --- thanks for giving me a chance, I promise you won't regret it."  
  
"We'll see, shall we" Cole hesitated slightly before he continued, "I'll have the documents drawn up and ready for you to sign by this afternoon."  
  
Cole shook the young man's hand before he excited. For a fleeting moment he thought it strange that he had not seemed more excited, but soon forgot as he began thinking about the latest edition to his gallery's first exhibit -- - and the money it will bring them. Yes, this was a good move, a very good move, he congratulated himself silently before picking up the phone to arrange for the contract to be drawn up.  
  
The young man felt comforted by the thought that he would at least have an income from now, he did not feel the way he had always thought he'd feel if something like this was to happen --- but then again, after what had happened, who could blame him? The part of him that felt joy, happiness and excitement was gone, in its place was left a dull, steady ache that never went away, not even in his dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Opening Night, Devlin Gallery, New York  
  
The turnout was better than Cole expected, his marketing gambit had paid off. He had succeeded in adequately launching the young man's career, and his own, he thought smiling as he greeted yet another of rich, socialite who had come to view the art.  
  
He felt better than he thought he would, the pain had dulled slightly, just slightly, and living had become more bearable. As long as he could immerse himself in his art he would be able to survive. His thoughts were interrupted when someone called his name.  
  
"Yes?" he answered in reply.  
  
"I like your work, if I commissioned you to draw something, would you do?" the stranger continued, his voice expectant.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not"  
  
"Good --- oh, and don't worry, money won't be a issue, I'll see to it that all your needs are being adequately met" the stranger told him, his voice filled with satisfaction. 


	7. A part of the Family

A Part of the Family  
  
Christmas Morning - Cedar Oaks  
  
Rose awoke to the sound of birds chirping just outside her open window, the pale green curtains fluttering gently in the breeze. From her current vantage point she could see part of the lake, where she had spent most of her summer ensuring that young Lily - the Cavanaugh's youngest daughter - did not wade into the deep end. She heard a commotion outside her door and it took her a moment to remember what day it was, she hadn't yet gotten used to Californian winters. Had it really already been eight months since that horrible night? Time had gone by a lot sooner than she had expected it to, it helped to have had Lily to take care of, the little girl hardly gave her a moment's peace. Everyone had been really kind to her, trying their best to make her feel like a part of the family, but-- Rose's quiet reverie was interrupted when her door burst open and Lily came running into her room, bursting with excitement.  
  
"Time to get up and go downstairs Rose, come on, please!" Lily cried, dragging Rose out of bed.  
  
"Slow down, why don't you go down so long and I'll be there as soon as I'm dressed?" Rose said laughing.  
  
Lily did not need to be asked twice, she ran out of the room without another word. Rose heard a muffled "Careful Miss Lily!" as Lily nearly collided with Cynthia in the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening after the presents had been opened and Lily was off somewhere playing with her new toys, Rose decided to go for a walk along the road overlooking the cliff, the place where she always went when she wanted to be on her own for a while. Whenever she was on top of the cliff and looked down at the surf crashing against the rocks beneath her, she felt closer to Jack in a way.  
  
"Rose wait up!" Jason called, hastening to catch up with her.  
  
Rose sighed inwardly, it's not that she didn't enjoy Jason's company, but she wanted to be alone at the moment. She stopped and turned around, "I'm not waiting forever, you know", she told Jason.  
  
Once he caught up with her they walked on in silence for a while, away from the house towards the cliff and along the cliff-side path towards the beach. They stopped at the cliff's edge staring out towards the far side of the bay. The bright moon was reflected in the rippling surface of the bay, warming the sea's gray tones. At the bottom along the beach, the dark profile of the sand dunes played games with the dark clouds blowing in from the west. For a moment Rose thought she could identify the outline of the coastline beyond, then almost imperceptibly the slow-moving cloud obliterated and transformed the images before her very eyes.  
  
"Life's like that", she said softly. " You think you can see it all before you, understanding and knowing what it is, then suddenly it's all changed. Nothing like what you imagined it was". Suddenly everything got too much, and the tears that had been threatening to come for so long - today worse than ever - came.  
  
Jason tried to comfort Rose, stroking her hair soothingly "there, there, dear Rose, everything will be just fine" he said, distracted by the scent of her hair. Rose calmed down a bit and shook her head almost imperceptibly.  
  
"It's so peaceful here", Rose whispered, "almost like another planet. It's hard to imagine life's cruelty under this very same sky".  
  
Jason Cavanaugh was slow to answer. None of the words that filled his head could suffice to express how he felt for this woman, at least, not without frightening her off. She looked up, recognizing his inner dilemma. "I'm sorry if I've upset you, I didn't - Rose didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying for just then Jason bent down and kissed her. 


	8. Friends?

Sorry, know this chapter's really short!  
  
Friends?  
  
"No!", Rose broke the embrace, choking back tears, she shook her head and ran off, stumbling, towards the sanctuary of the dark dunes.  
  
"Rose wait! I'm sorry, I." realizing that Rose wasn't listening he stopped trying to explain, "I'm such an idiot, why'd I have to go and do that?" Jason berated himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when Jason went searching for Rose he found her sitting on the beach, staring at things only she could see.  
  
"Rose?" he said hesitantly. She didn't acknowledge him by turning her head, instead she just started to speak "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that last night" "you startled me that's all"  
  
"Rose if anyone should be apologizing it's me, I shouldn't have let my feelings get the better of me like that" "Give me a chance, please Rose?"  
  
"I'm sorry but, well I haven't been entirely fair with you either, I should have told you before, it-  
  
"Is there someone else?"  
  
"No, not exactly" and so, Rose proceeded to tell Jason about the Titanic and Jack. "I'm not saying that I don't care for you as a friend, because I do, it's just that I'll never be able to love anyone again, not after Jack".  
  
"I understand, can I take it that we are still friends then?" Jason asked, he was not being entirely honest with Rose, for even though he did understand, he was not a man who gave up easily, and he did not intend to give up on Rose, he was sure that if he just gave her some time, well given time who knows what might happen? 


	9. Birthday Preparations

I apologise for the long delay in updating! Promise I'll try and keep it more current from now on, thanx to Arielle, angel_face and everyone else for your great reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
April - Central Park, New York  
  
The sky was overcast and it seemed as though the heavens were preparing to open up and lash down with torrential rain, quite unusual for this time of year. Yet this did not bother the artist in the park, he had grown to like it there, the peace and tranquility, the world did not bother him there, he was free to sketch without interruption --- until now at least, he thought to himself grimly as someone called his name. He turned around and saw his 'client' walking towards him. He liked the man, he was at the very least true to his word - his every need had been met. Although Cole would probably say that, that was as much through his own doing as anything else, he smiled at the thought. After all the heartache he had to endure life had finally smiled on him - even though he didn't really feel like smiling back. In the last few months his career had taken off in leaps and bounds, his fame had spread and he was now relatively well off. He cast aside these thoughts, focusing instead on the task at hand, satisfying his client.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Cedar Oaks  
  
"Rose, guess what?" Lily said as she sat down next to Rose on their makeshift picnic blanket. "Whar?" Rose asked bemusedly, knowing what the answer is going to be, allowing a smile to linger as she looked at the little girl in front of her.  
  
"My birthday is tomorrow!" "I can't wait, I wonder what I am going to get, do you know?"  
  
"No Lily, what a silly idea of course I don't know" Rose answered in mock earnest.  
  
"Do you think Jason will be here tomorrow?" Lily asked worriedly, "What if he doesn't come?"  
  
"Of course he will be here, don't worry your little head over such trivial matters Lily" Rose said, hoping that she was not just getting the little girl's hopes up, ever since Christmas Jason had been scarce, preffering to stay in New York with his father. Rose had no doubts that it had to do with her, she just didn't know what she was going to tell Lily if he wasn't here for her birthday tomorrow.  
  
"He will have to come back though Rose, because daddy's coming back and he will make sure that Jason comes with him" Lily said half to herself, at last satisfied that her big brother would be there for the important day, "can we have the sandwiches now, please?" she begged Rose.  
  
"Allright, but no swimming afterwards for a while", "but-, "no buts Lily you know the rules", Lily shrugged and made a beeline for the picnic basket.  
  
Later, her appetite fully sated, Lily lay on her back looking at the clouds chasing each other across the wide expanse of clear sky. "Tomorrow's going to be perfect" she announced happily, "Rose?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"what will happen in September when I go to school?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"will you have to leave, because I really don't want you to leave"  
  
"I don't know Lily, but it is still a long time, so there is no need to fret about it yet" Lily was not too hapy at this response but decided that it was probably the best she could expect to receive at this time so she decided to drop the subject for now, resuming her cloud watching and wondering what her presents would be.  
  
Lily suddenly jumped up "do you hear that Rose? The dogs are barking that must mean that someone's here, maybe it's daddy and Jason" and with that Lily raced off towards the gates leaving Rose no choice but to follow her.  
  
Rose caught up to Lily just as she reached the front steps, "daddy, Jason! You came" she shouted hugging her dad. Rose stood uncomfortably to one side not really knowing what to say. "Hey Lil" Jason smiled at his little sister, "if I knew I was going to get a welcoming party I would have come back a lot sooner" he joked.  
  
That evening the conversation at the dinner table was stilted, an uncomfortable silence prevailed. Rose finished eating as soon as she could and promptly excused herself.  
  
Rose ascended the mahogany staircase wondering what she was going to say to Jason the next day, she entered Lily's room and chased the little girl away from the window.  
  
"Come now Lily it's time for bed, and you know that the sooner you fall asleep the sooner it will be your birthday"  
  
"Rose, could you read me a story please?" Lily asked pleadingly.  
  
"Sure, which one do you want me to read for you?"  
  
"Cinderella" came the decisive answer.  
  
Rose fetched the book from Lily's bookcase, made sure that Lily was under the covers and comfortable and started to read the fairytale.  
  
Lily's eyes started closing after the second page and by the fifth, she was fast asleep. Rose got up carefully, so as not to wake Lily and switched off the light as she left the room. 


End file.
